Problems
by she-boz
Summary: Don't know yet, but it is a Yu Yu Hakusho, Lord of the Rings, and Inu Yasha fic.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Don't know yet, but it is a Yu Yu Hakusho, Lord of the Rings, and Inu Yasha fic.   
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing but what we write. Not the people. (She-Boz: I love Yusuke.  
  
Amanda: Hiei's mine. so back off.)  
  
Amanda: Oh hush you talk too moch. These poor people just want you to Shut up!  
  
She-boz: Ok. ok. I was just explaining.  
  
Ananda: Ya I know but who cares don't people got better things to do?  
  
She-Boz: Ya. Like kill you.  
  
AN/: 2 People are writing this fic. She-Boz and Amanda.  
  
Writing style  
  
*Actions/descdibing* "Speaking" person talking/thinking   
  
'Thinking/telepathy'   
  
~*~*Scene Change*~*~ ~*~*~Change POV~*~*~ /Sound/   
  
(Name: person talking to readers)   
  
AN/: Author Notes (Author talking to readers)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*Apartment*~*~  
  
~*~*~Author's POV~*~*~  
  
*Sasha, piper, and Manny all live in a three bed room apartment together. Sasha and Piper are watching T.V.*  
  
"Piper!" Manny  
  
"Yes?" Piper  
  
"I'm gonna strangle you!" Manny  
  
"Why? Piper  
  
"You got hot Cheeto stains all over her favorite shirt. When you figured out you got it on her shirt you balled it up getting iton her favorite panda covers." Sasha  
  
"I thought she is mad because I got black finger nail polish all over her panda picture and the put orange nail polish over it so it could be covered." Piper  
  
(She-Boz: Not very bright is she?)  
  
"What!" Manny  
  
"I'll pay for it!" Piper  
  
"Really?" Manny  
  
"No it just sounded good. Are you gonna help me?" Piper  
  
"Hell no! You're on you're on your own!" Sasha  
  
"What! You're not gonna help me? You call yourself my friend." Piper  
  
"No you just asumed i was your friend. I naver said I really was." Sasha  
  
"Ya. You had betta not help her." Manny   
  
"Just for that I'm gomma help her." Sasha  
  
*Sasha, Piper, AND manny are rollong around wrestling. In the middle of the fight Yusuke and Kurama walk in*  
  
"Should we go?" Yusuke"This is one thing that puzzles me." Kurama  
  
*Hiei and kuwabara walk in*  
  
"What are they doing?" Hiei  
  
"Wow!" Kuwabara  
  
"Why are you following me?" Hiei  
  
"Oh I am?" Kuwabara  
  
"Sasha's winning!" Yusuke  
  
"Piper is fighting beter, for she is winning." Kurama  
  
"Hn. You're both blind. Manny is clearly winning." Hiei  
  
*Sasha gets up and grabs a bat. She rises it over her head and heads towards Piper*  
  
"I think it would be wise if we stopped all this conflict." Kurama  
  
"I agree." Kuwabara  
  
"Wait a couple minutes. It's getting good." Yusuke  
  
*Hiei grabs Manny. Kurama grabs Piper. Yusuke gets talked into grabbing Sasha*  
  
"Why were you fighting?" Kuwabara  
  
*Sasha struggles to get away. She's trying to get to Piper*  
  
"I don't know." Manny  
  
*Sasha finally stops fighting Yusuke*  
  
"Lets see a movie" Sasha   
  
"How 'bout Lord of the Rings Return of the King?" Piper  
  
"Ok." Manny and Sasha  
  
*Everyone looks confused*  
  
"Hiei I got to konw. Boxers or briefs?" Kuwabara  
  
*Manny has dagers to kuwabara's neck before Hiei can get out his katana*  
  
"For me to know and you will never find out." Manny  
  
"Sorry I didn't know it was such a touchy subject." Kuwabara  
  
"You're an idiot Kuwabara." Sasha  
  
"I already know about yusuke." Kuwabara  
  
*Sasha pulls out a dager and twirles it in one hand*  
  
"Kuwabara put your hands flat on the table. mow watch the dager." Sasha  
  
*Kuwabara watches. Sasha puts the dager through Kuwabara's hand*  
  
"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry Yusuke." Kuwabara  
  
*Pause*"you know he's just playing." Yusuke  
  
"It was just in case." Sasha  
  
*Sasha's dager disappears*  
  
"If this were a story a demon would come in through that door." Piper  
  
*While talking Piper points at the frount door. Right after she finishes Inu Yasha comes in the door with Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango*  
  
"Wha' i'd miss?" Inu yasha  
  
"You jinxed us." Manny  
  
"Sorry. i still lvu ya." Piper  
  
*Everyone looks at Piper like she's a lez. Pause*  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha." Sasha  
  
*Sasha goes back to watching T.V. Everyone looks at Sasha as if she's crazy. They are still looking at Piperlike she's a lez*  
  
"Like a sis." Piper  
  
*Kuwabara is wrapping his hand with some gause, and he's whimpering in pain. Then a green flash of light and in the room is the famous Billy Boyd*  
  
(Amanda: Don't forget extermly hot.  
  
She-Boz: Ok. Whatever.)  
  
"Aaa! Hi! Billy!" Manny  
  
"Wha'? Who's he?" Pippin  
  
"You know.... You." Manny  
  
*Manny's eyes get stars in them*  
  
"Good job. She's not mad anymore. By the way he looks just like Pippin. Where did you get him? He's so life like." Piper  
  
(She-Boz: She's a big Baka. Isn't she Amanda.  
  
Amanda: Uh wha?  
  
She-Boz: Nevermind.)  
  
"Baka! I didn't do this!" Sasha  
  
"Wha'? Ya you did." Piper  
  
"Hi! I'm Pippin!" Pippin  
  
"Na. You can't be. He's a fictional persn. Manny  
  
After everything we've been through do you think this is weird?" Sasha  
  
Man does everything have to come back o that?" Piper  
  
(She-Boz: Are you gonna help type or not?  
  
Amanda: Uh. What?  
  
She-Boz: Nevermind Baka!)  
  
"Yep." Manny  
  
*Sasha and Manny smile*  
  
"What are you talkin about?" Pippin  
  
*Manny grabs pippin's hand and starts to run*  
  
"Come on." Manny  
  
*Sasha, Manny, pippin, and Piper run through the portal that Sasha makes. They're going to Koenma's office*  
  
"Koenma gets an innocent look on his face*  
  
"What? What makes you think I did it?" Koenma  
  
"You just confessed." Sasha  
  
"What? I did?" Koenma  
  
"You said: What makes you think I did it?" Piper  
  
"Ya. We never said you did it. You asumed we said it was you. For you said it with a guilty conscious." Manny  
  
*Manny is still holding pippin's hand*  
  
"Well you guys were fighting." Koenma  
  
"Quit your whimpering." Yusuke  
  
*Yusuke walks out of a Botan made portal. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Koenma come out. In that order too. Manny drops Pippin's hand as Hiei walks in*  
  
"Tell him to send Pippin back!" Kuwabara  
  
"Why is he here anyways?" Kuwabara  
  
"So glad you asked. They were fighting." Koenma  
  
"Big duh. Who cares we need to send him back!" Sasha  
  
"Alright. But you need to go with him." Koenma  
  
"Ok. The 3 of us will go." Piper  
  
(She-Boz: Amanda why don't you just leave?  
  
Amanda: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
*Amanda is "dreaming" of Hiei*)  
  
"Oh no. All seven of you have to go." Koenma  
  
"Why nigen?" Hiei  
  
"Well Kurama can look like Legolas, Yusuke can look like Aragorn, Kuwabara can be Boromir,and Hiei can be Gimli." Koenma  
  
"Hell no! Yusuke isn't gonna act like that prep Aragorn!" Sasha  
  
"Then why do we have to go?" Manny  
  
*Pippin grabs manny's hand. Manny lets go of pippin's hand. Hiei glares at Pippin*  
  
(Amanda: I wanna hold his hand.  
  
She-Boz: Hiei is watching.  
  
Amanda: Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
She-Boz: Amanda?  
  
Amanda: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
She-Boz: That Baka!  
  
*Amanda opens eyes when She-Boz isn't looking. She winks and goes back to "sleep"*)  
  
"For together time. Good bye." Koenma  
  
*Koenma pushes the big orange button on his desk. Everyone (but koenma) is sucked into a big orange light*  
  
"Pippin! Pippin! Are you ok?" Merry  
  
"Ya. Where are they?" Pippin  
  
"Where's who? Do you mean the people behind you?" Merry  
  
*Aragorn and Legolas see everyone. Yusuke gets his spirt gun cocked, Hiei gets out his Katana, Kurama gets out his rose whip and Kuwabara faces the wrong way*  
  
"Wait don't touch them." Pippin  
  
*Pippin steps infrount of Manny. Merry and Piper are huging. Manny is scooting towards Hiei*  
  
"Drop your weapons we mean you no harm." Kurama  
  
"We'll mean you harm in a minute." Gimli  
  
"Hn. With that toy axe in your hands?" Hiei   
  
"You're going to pay for that shorty." Aragorn  
  
"Idiot." Manny  
  
*Manny moves between hiei and Aragorn. Sasha walks up and starts poking Gimli on the nose. Yusuke rolls his eyes*  
  
"Lase, that's my nose." Gimli  
  
*Hiei puts away his Katana*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
She-Boz: Amanda it's over.  
  
Amanda: Ok. Let's go get some Hot Cheeto's.  
  
She-Boz: Ok. But we gotta get Ramon to.  
  
AN/: How did you like. We may have poles, we may not. It all depends on your reviews. So review and the next chapter will come up. We want at least 5 reviews a chapter. See you soon. (No flames please.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Don't know. We just write as it comes to us.

Disclaimer: we own what we write! Nothing else.

She-Boz: I wish I could own Yusuke.

Amanda: I wish I could own Hiei, Pippin, and Shippo.

Shippo runs in to the room

Shippo: did I hear my name?

Amanda: go back to bed sweetie.

She-Boz: You get to type this time.

Amanda: But... But... quick thinking But I broke my hand.

She-Boz: where's the cast?

Amanda: oh. Shut up. Where's the keyboard?

She-Boz: You are sitting on it.

Amanda: Oh.

AN: thanks to all who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. If you want to read another story by Amanda... There isn't one 2 my knowledge. Now on to the story.

Writing style

Actions/descriptions /sounds/ "speaking"

'Thinking' the person who is speaking or thinking

(Name: What some 1 who isn't in the story says)

AN: Author notes

Scene Change

change POV

She-Boz: now on to the story

author's POV

just out side of rivendale

chapter 2

Hiei puts away his Katana

"Ya. Ya. So what midget?" Sasha

Sasha walks over to Pippin and hands him a pint

"Yo... Yo... You have pints." Merry

Sasha pulls out another bottle and hands it to Merry. Kuwabara runs over and grabs Sasha's hand. Sasha punches Kuwabara and walks away. Kuwabara grabs Pippin's arm and Merry grabs the other arm

"Let go of my best friend." Kuwabara

"Only one he's got." Yusuke

"I thought you were my friend Urameshi." Kuwabara

Yusuke glares at Kuwabara

"You assume too much." Yusuke

Sasha jumps up into a tree and runs off. Legolas follows, but no one notices. Kuwabara looks hurt

"He's my friend." Merry

Kuwabara pulls on Pippin's arm and Merry tugs back. They go through that whole he's mine crap. And finally Merry and Pippin attack Kuwabara. They beat him up. Yusuke falls over laughing

"Kuwabara... Got... Beat up... By... Midgets... Hahahahaha." Yusuke

Kuwabara is struggling to get away from Merry and Pippin

"Owww... Merry that was my leg." Pippin

Merry stops fighting

"Do you want me to help or not?" Merry

Pippin stops a blow from Kuwabara

"Merry." Pippin

"Yes?" Merry

Pippin doges several blows from Kuwabara. Kuwabara finally stands up and runs to hide behind Kurama

"Merry! You let him get away!" Pippin

"Shut up!" Manny

Manny uncovers her ears

"Where's Sasha?" Piper

Yusuke looks all around and starts searching for Sasha

"Where's the elf?" Gimli

Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Sam, Frodo, and Boromir all look for Legolas

with Legolas and Sasha

Sasha drops to the ground and sits like Inu Yasha. She then turns into her demon form. (She's an Inu.)

"Elf." Sasha

Legolas falls out of the tree and lands in front of Sasha

"You can stop following me." Sasha

"What are you and how did you know I was following you? I was absolutely silent not even another elf could have known I was there." Legolas

Sasha stands up

"I am an Inu. I could smell you. The wind was also blowing towards me. So there for it was much easier to smell you." Sasha

Sasha runs away in the direction of Rivendale

'What is she doing? I must save Rivendale.' Legolas

Off runs Legolas to "save the day")

(She-Boz: Amanda you don't have to look so sad.

Amanda: Hiei's not here.

She-Boz: Amanda shut up. Stop moping. Just get typing.)

with the rest of the group

"Hiei do you see her?" Yusuke

"Hn. NO." Hiei

Yusuke looks up into the trees and see's nothing. He looks behind some trees and in some bushes... nothing

"Hiei you gotta help me find her. Use your Ja Gan or something." Yusuke

"Hn." Hiei

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Yukina's falling from the sky

(She-Boz: Bet you can't guess who saves her.

Amanda: Kuwabara?

She-Boz: How'd you know?

Amanda: He always saves her.)

Kuwabara saves Yukina from a horrible death

"Drop her." Hiei

Hiei gives Kuwabara one of his famous death glares and yet Kuwabara doesn't notice. He's way too busy staring at Yukina

"Um... Kuwabara. You can put me down now." Yukina

Amanda walks up and hits Kuwabara in the back of the head

"Kuwabara put the poor girl down." Piper

Kuwabara puts Yukina down. He then puts his arm around her. Yusuke searches on for his "beloved" Sasha

(Amanda: More like partner in crime.

She-Boz: Shut up! You just type.

Amanda: Ya. Ya. Whatever.)

With Sasha

"There it is... Rivendale." Sasha

Sasha jumps to the ground and runs

'I hope I'm not too late.' Sasha

With Legolas

'What is she thinking? There's Rivendale.' Legolas

With Sasha

'Does that damn elf have to follow me?' Sasha

Sasha jumps over the garden wall. She the proceeds to climb up a wall and onto a balcony. Sasha goes through the curtains an into the room beyond

With Legolas

'How does she do it? I can't get half way over the garden wall and she's in the room.' Legolas

Legolas gets over the wall and jumps into a rose bush

(Amanda: That's what you get for not looking.

She-Boz: Good one Amanda.

Amanda: I know it was.

She-Boz: Just type you nigen.

Amanda: Just Shut up STEPHANIE!)

'Oww... that hurt. Ill need to have some one help me get the thorn's out later.' Legolas

Legolas starts to climb up the wall. He grabs a brick and pulls up. The brick crumbles. Legolas is now hanging by one leg and one arm. Legolas looks around frantically. He looks up and realizes that he can reach up and grab the balcony

'Yes I'll live another day.' Legolas

Legolas grabs the balcony and swings himself up onto the balcony. He heads through the curtains

'I've got you now girl.' Legolas

With Sasha

"Hello old friend." Sasha

END

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Amanda: I need a bathroom break.

She-Boz: Ok go and come back.

Amanda: See ya.

She-Boz: Shippo I thought Amanda told you to go to bed.

Shippo: She did.

She-Boz Go to bed now.

Shippo: But I don't wanna go.

She-Boz: NOW!

Shippo: Ok. Ok.

Shippo stalks off

She-Boz: Now where is Amanda?

AN: Ok so the next chapter will be out soon. See you then. Next Chapter Amanda is the writer and She-Boz is the type. When you review please no flames Amanda has a low self esteem. J/k


End file.
